


I Found You

by JackDaSnacc



Series: Stockholm Sydrome [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Murder, Smut, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 22,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackDaSnacc/pseuds/JackDaSnacc
Summary: Sequel to Stockholm Syndrome READ STOCKHOLM SYNDROME FIRST OR ELSE IT WON'T MAKE MUCH SENSEIt's been 5 months since the incident and George is back home, depressed. No one believes him when he says he still loves Clay so he keeps his mouth shut. When he gets news from Sapnap that Clay is with him and still loves him he's ecstatic and the Blond immediately buys tickets to the brunette, But something Doesn't sit right with Nick, so he follows Clay to England where a series of pandemonium occurs.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Stockholm Sydrome [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171286
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my children! So glad you could stop by for the sequel! I have a general idea for the sequel but I used to have an entire plot but I forgot it so let's hope I wrote it down somewhere :v 
> 
> Trigger warnings; Smut, depressing thoughts, violence, death, blood, mentions of medication

If Goerge wasn't awake before, he was sure awake now. He got a notification on discord at around 11 that night when he was trying to sleep. When he opened the chat his heart dropped and tears pricked the corners of his eyes. It was Dream.

Hi George

The brunette stared at the white text, unknowing what to say, and just sat as the light illuminated the room. Was this a dream? He thought of endless possible replies, but nothing good came to mind. Dream could see that George was online, so there's no use in hiding, but he still didn't know what to say. He messages Sapnap.

Sap, Dream just dmed me. what do I do???

Just say hi back or something  
we both know he'd be mad if you just ignored him.

George lets out a panicked breath, he was right, but when Dream messages him 'George I know you're online' he panics and calls Sapnap. "Sapnap! I don't know what to do-"There's a sickening chuckle on the other end of the call. "Hello, Georgie~," A voice says that wasn't Sapnap's. "Dream, stop teasing him," Sapnap chuckles and George's heart drops. "D-Dream...?" He stutters out, "Dream's w-with you...?" George feels his breathing pitch. George didn't know what to do, he just wanted to sit and cry. It was too late for this, it was almost midnight, he had just wanted to sleep. George bit his lip and took a breath to calm himself, "Hi Dream, It's been a while. It's actually almost midnight here so I think I'm going to go to bed," George says trying to keep himself stable. "Wait, George, I wanted to talk for a bit," Dream says, Sapnap probably off to the side. "I'm sorry but I'm really tired," George replies, desperately trying to end the conversation. "No, wait-" "Dream, I'm going to bed," George is about to leave the call, " I heard you on the call with Sapnap earlier," The blond says and George goes silent, "Heard you say you still loved me," Clay says in a smooth voice that was soft and inviting. "I don't know what you're talking about," George chuckled nervously, "No, It's okay, you don't have to deny it. I still love you too," Clay said almost desperately. It felt like a million glass shards hit George's heart, he didn't know what to say. He was happy, but then he also wanted to sob, which he does. Tear roll down his face as his breathing goes uneven. "George...?" Dream sounds uncertain and concerned. "P-please, I just want to be held by you again.." The brit chokes out, here words like arrows into Dreams heart, making it sting until he begins to cry too. "I'll get a ticket George, I promise! Just get some rest for now, okay?" Dream says and George nods, even though Dream can't see him, he knew that he meant 'okay' and on that note, the discord call is ended.

George lay back in his bed, tears still falling. He goes to his closet and takes the Dream marshmallow plush, wearily walking back to his be and holding it tightly as he drifts off to sleep, trying his best to imagine the plush was actually Dream so he wouldn't feel as lonely.

The next morning George woke up with a pounding headache from how much he cried the night before. His eyes were puffy and there was crust on his face from the dried tears. He glanced around his room, seeing the usual shades of yellow, brown, and blue. George slowly gets up and walks to his bathroom, taking 2 ibuprofen to subside his headache. He recalled the night before. 

_I'll get a Ticket George, I promise!_

The words were burned into his head. Was Dream Serious? Was he going to come? George thought that Dream would be banned from being in the same place as him. As George looked around his apartment he realized how his depression really trashed the place, empty bottles and paper plates scattered. Just trash everywhere. George decided that if Dream was coming he had to make his house presentable, so he started with the plates, silverware, and cups in his room, taking them to the kitchen and washing them thoroughly. There was no telling how long it had been there, so some of them took some heavy scrubbing. It took a little more of half an hour to clean all the dishes. Next, he got a trash bag and began to pick up the scattered litter everywhere. He started in his bedroom, cleaning up the floor, then mortified when he peeked under his bed. It was almost like a trash monster lived under it, so he lifted his sleeves and got to work. By the time his room was done, 1/3 of the bag was full. George was surprised by how much trash was simply in his room. As he went around the rest of his house there was noticeably less trash than his room, but he still had to get a second bag that was half full by the time everything was picked up. George sighed, He had been cleaning for 3 hours already. He looked around his house. It was much cleaner than when he started, and that brought a smile to his face. He was being productive for the first time in 5 months. He brought out the vacuum from the hall closet and vacuumed the carpet. every time he pushed it you could hear more tiny items being sucked up. All George could wonder is how did it get so dirty in only 5 months? The more he thought about it the more it made sense about how his house got trashed, but it still surprised him that he just now noticed the mess. Now he just had to mop the kitchen. He finishes that chore swiftly and his home in how presentable. He was Going to make himself a brunch, but when he opened the fridge he realises he desperately needs to go shopping. But then that sparked the question, _when did he last shower_? He decides if he couldn't remember then he should take one. So he got some clean clothes and headed to the shower.

George turned on the shower water and stripped, waiting several seconds for the water to warm. He steps into the shower, just standing in the warm water. His mind wandered, soon landing on Dream. He imagined him showing up and them hugging, George being able to once again run his finger's through the blonds hair, being able to kiss him, hear him, feel him like he used to. George ran his hands over his body, imagining they were Dreams hands, feeling him. Gripping his waist ever so firmly before squeezing his thighs. He soon gasped as he felt his cock harden slightly, feeling the warm water hit his lower region. George snaked his hands down to his dick, softly stroking it as he imagined Dream pinning him against the shower wall. The Thought of him kissing his neck and increasing pace. He was now fully hard as he quietly gasped Dream's name. He quickened his pace as he bit his lip, whining in pleasure as the warm water flowed over his thin frame. "ha~ Clay~!" He moaned out, quickening his pace. He continues to let out small groans, going faster with each thrust before finally cumming in his hands, breathing heavily afterwards. George sighs in disappointment, tears slightly pricking his eyes, why did he do that? He couldn't answer that question, however, so he just pushed it out of his mind and washing his hair and body before leaving. George threw on another Dream sweatshirt and jeans as it was February 2nd and cold. George takes his keys off the key rack as he slips on his shoes and goes out the door, ready to go shopping. 

As George gets in his car and begins driving he thinks about the day that he went to Flordia to meet Dream and how they joked all the way to his house. It brought a smile to his face thinking of the memory and continues driving to Tesco **(or whatever I'm not European)**. He pulls into the parking lot and leaves his car and gets a trolley before walking into the large store. He glances around the isles, searching for something that looks appetizing, soon settling on the fact he wants soup. He pushes his trolly to the pasta section, searching for something that would do well in soup. He glances around before settling on mini shells and saving 2 boxes in his cart before also getting a box of spaghetti. He goes to the vegetable aisle to get zucchini, stopping to get some eggs on the way. He fills the small bag with 4 before tieing it and placing it in the shopping trolley. While he was in the section he also got some apples, salad, bananas, and some carrots, soon leaving to get milk. suddenly he feels a vibration in his pocket. Realising it's his phone he takes it out to check. Of course, a message from Dream.

George! I got tickets for next week!

Really? That's amazing!

George smiled at the messages, he's able to see Dream again! But then he gets a message from Sapnap.

I'm coming to England too. I just... Don't entirely trust him.

George was shocked by this message.

Why? Doesn't he have meds now?

He does, he just doesn't always take them because he forgets.

oh  
When's your flight?

The day after Dreams', the 12th

Alright. I'm shopping rn for the first time in  
basically ever. Text you later

George then reads Dreams message.

I'll be there the 11th!

I can't wait!

And with that, he puts his phone away and continues shopping.

 _The 11th!_ George thought as he put some cereal in his cart, _He'll be here in 9 days!_ George was beaming from excitement as he continued shopping.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been 5 months since the incident and George was back in England. Everything was mostly the same for him except he was now more distant from the internet, maybe from fear, or afraid of what he might stumble across about Dream. George took all of Dream's subscribers since it was now a dead account and almost everyone knew about what that green man had done to Gogy. Ever since George left the hospital reality had finally set in, George was kidnapped for 3 months, by his best friend who he had known for 8 years, had secretly been a sadistic, royalty screwed up human being. But that didn't stop George from missing him. George was going to have his last day of therapy tomorrow, he pretended he was fine because he was tired of being told how sick he was but the other nurses, but deep down he still missed the blond man, his comforting touch, the way he whispered in his ear, the way he could drive him over the edge. George became severely depressed and his house a mess but he missed Dream so much. He often asked himself 'why am I so messed up?' and things along those lines because that's how he felt, messed up. He would often go back t old videos they had made together, laughing with them as if Dream was still there, but then he would be more depressed because reality hit him, Dream was gone. Not _gone,_ gone, but still gone. George would never have the guts to contact him. He began talking to Sapnap more, and soon they became best friends, It was George and Sapnap now.

Sapnap and George were talking on team speak. They had just finished recording a video and decided to goof around. "C'mere Sapnap!" George jokes, chasing him with an iron sword, "You'll never take me alive!" Sapnap yells back and they both chuckle. Suddenly Sapnap's phone rings, "Oh, sorry, George, I have to take this," He says. "Who is it?" George asks, curiosity potent in his voice. "It's Dream, Now I have to take this," and like that, he leaves the call and server to talk to his childhood friend. George shifted in his seat at the mention of the man's name. after a few absent seconds, George leaves the call as well and exits his server, preparing to edit the video. But something didn't sit right with him, Sapnap still spoke with Dream, even after knowing what he's done. George wished he had the confidence to talk to him. He missed the blond man so much, but he'd never be able to, not as long as what his therapist's words stayed in his head,

_"I understand that you miss him, but you need to understand that what he did to you was inhumane."_

That sentence made him feel sick to his stomach. It made him feel like he was broken and insignificant like something was wrong with him and he couldn't be fixed. George almost wanted to text Sapnap to ask him about Dream or ask or his new number even though he knew he'd never call. George decides to get a snack from the fridge to try and distract himself. As George searches for something to eat but nothing seems appetising, so as any other person would do, he goes back in a loop of checking the fridge, pantry, and cabinet in search of something to eat. After about the fifth loop he discovers the half-eaten pringles he lost a week ago and quickly snags them before going back to his room to edit the video.

The food distraction worked quite well seeming how he forgot completely about Dream and Sapnap until around 20 minutes later when Sapnap texted him saying he's back. He was about 1/4 done with editing and he went on his phone to talk to Sap.

I'm back

Nice, I was editing and eating those pringles I lost

oh nice

Now was George's chance to ask, so he sucks in his courage and types out 5 words.

Did Dream ask about me?

George immediately regretted his decision. He wanted to delete the message and say 'nevermind' but it wouldn't help anything. soon in the bottom left-hand corner, you can see 'Sapnap typing...' George bit his tongue out of nervousness, and a few seconds later which felt like hours he gets a reply.

Dude, he legit asks about you every time we talk.  
it's always like "how's George doing?" and "Is  
George okay?" "Does George ask about me?"

George gets a warm feeling in his stomach of happiness. Dream asks about him. How George wanted to ask if He could talk to the blond but he didn't. It was Sapnap's turn to ask a question.

Why? Do you still like him? 👀

No  
I'm completely over him after what he did

Whatever you say. I'll be telling Dream about this.

George just chuckled, dismissing the last message as a joke, and went back to editing, now in a better frame of mind know Dream still cares. _Dream still cares_. Those three words brought a smile to George's face.

Suddenly, editing wasn't on his mind. Instead, he flopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling, then his closet. He then sat up and walked to his closet, taking the Dream hoodie Dream sent him for free off the hanger. Dream had always sent him merch for free. He slipped the sweatshirt on, it was far too big for his petite frame, but it was the first time Dream had sent him clothes, so it was an estimate. The sleeves went over his hands and the hoodie itself went down a little further than halfway down his thighs, utterly huge. The sweater gave him comforting warmth, like a hug, and he walked back to his bed, once again staring at the ceiling. He knew he should have thrown away everything that Clay had sent him merch wise, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He cherished each item deeply in his heart so the hoodies and shirts stayed in his wardrobe and the Youtooz on his shelves. As he laid in his bed he began to hug himself, pretending it was whomever he pleased, and by that, he meant Dream. He Imagined the tall man wrapping his arms around him and holding him tightly in a warm embrace, running his fingers through his hair and kissing his cheek ever so kindly. When George opened his eyes Dream wasn't there. But he wanted him to be there, He wanted Dream to be there lying next to him so badly. George gripped his sweatshirt as tears formed in his eyes. He hated being alone, in all honestly, he hated being alone ever since he went with Dream. His heart hurt when the blond man left, but now he was always alone. He yearned for the contact of people, mostly Dream. It had become a habit for George to check plain tickets to Florida, because maybe if they were low enough, he'd buy a flight. He pulled out his phone and checked £352, that's £67 cheaper than the last time he checked. he put his phone back down and quietly began sobbing, clinging to the sweatshirt more.

George had been crying until his eyes hurt, he couldn't take it anymore. He went on his phone to Sapnap's contact and hit the call button. it rand twice before he answered, "Hey geo- George what's wrong?" He asks hearing the quiet sobs from the other end of the phone. "I still love him Sapnap...." George takes a second to breathe through his choked-out sobs, "I still love Dream..." "Oh, Hun... It's alright," Sapnap says in a soft tone of voice, "It's okay you still love him, dear," George continues sobbing, "E-everyone keeps telling me I'm sick!" George cries, "Do you think I-I'm messed up?" the brit stutters. "No... Hun, you're just fine baby... It's perfectly fine, they don't know what they're talking about. Honey, You're perfectly fine just the way you are whether you love him or not, you're not strange or broken, you're just being human and experiencing feelings. No one can be mad or judge you for that, Georgie," the younger man said comfortingly, his voice sounded like silk that calmed George because he was right, he was just being human. His sobbing lightened up. "Sapnap.. I love you... Y-you're my best friend.." George chokes out. "Baby... I'll always be there for you," Sapnap says before George hangs up. Sapnap had discovered that pet names really helped when comforting George his first mental breakdown, and lucky for George, Sapnap was great at putting on personas so it was a breeze to comfort the boy.

Sapnap put his phone down. "What was that?" an annoyed voice spits, "why on earth were you calling George all those pet names?" Sapnap turns around to face the annoyed man in his room. "They help him calm down. We're just friends, so don't get your jockstrap in a bunch," He says plainly. "Really!?" He yells, "You take _MY_ place, take _MY_ best friend and _MY_ boyfriend!?" "You know it's not like that, You know I like- ... someone else," The ravenette insists. "Really!? Did I not just hear George call you, confess his love to me unknowing I'm here, and then YOU calling him a bunch of pet names like you're a couple?!" The taller man growls, "You better back off Nick, He's mine," He finishes and retreats back to his chair. "right, remember to take your meds tomorrow," Sapnap just rolls his eyes and earns a low growl from the opposing male, but he does nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

George arrived home to his clean House, setting the groceries on the counter and putting them away while putting a box of kraft mac n' cheese aside to eat for what was now lunch. It doesn't take long before he has a full fridge and started boiling water for the Mac n' cheese. He decided to scroll through twitter for the first time in a while. He saw tweets with fanart of sapnap and George, several tweets from Skeppy, and a few from Bad, but two caught his eye, they both said "If this comment gets to 3 million likes I'll run George over with my bike 🚲" It was a joke from the tweet where George and Dream met for the first time, one was from Sapnap and the other was from... Dream. The tweet had blown up, likes and retweets being gained by the second, but if you look at the comments, it's full of hate with things such as "I can't forgive you!" or "Go back to jail!" and "Stay in Flordia you bitch!" But George knew he wasn't even in Flordia, he was in Texas with Sapnap. Sapnap moved to Texas because it was cheaper, but obviously, they kept in touch. this built a pit in George's stomach, there were 5.5 million likes, everyone now knew that both Dream and Sapnap were coming. He didn't care That people knew Sapnap was coming, but they knew Dream was, the person that had _kidnapped_ him. Then he notices something from discord, a message from Bad. 

Hi George, I saw Dream is coming to England  
with Sapnap to see you?

Oh, Yeah he is. Are you going to tell me how   
sick and twisted I am?

>:0 No of course not! I'm here to tell you  
something about Dream and Nick from highschool.  
Something I should have told you as soon as you   
came back.

What is it Bad?

I went to highschool with Dream and Sapnap,  
and back then I wasn't such an innocent muffin.  
I was really rude and I cursed at them for bumping  
into me. I had no idea who they were or that they   
were really popular, I just thought that they were   
random kids.  
But then after school Dream somehow disabled the   
security cameras and when no one was looking Sapnap   
into a closet and drugged me. When I woke up I was in   
Sapnaps basement and they both had sickening grins  
on their face.  
They did what they wanted, so now I'm a cute innocent muffin. ^w^  
But that's not the point I was getting to, I wanted you to  
know that Sapnap is the same as Dream, so if you asked   
him to come just in case, you just brought hell upon your-  
self. 

George's eyes widened at the messages, he couldn't believe it.

How did you escape?

It's called Lima Syndrome. It's like what the  
nurses think you have, except it's when the kidnapper  
falls in love with the victim

How do you know I still like Dream?

George could almost hear his laugh through his phone.

Oh George, you know what they say, if you can't beat   
them.  
join them.

George felt his heart drop at the last message.

who developed Lima Syndrome?

Sapnap did, you silly goose

And just like that, the conversation was ended. George didn't know what to say, he was shocked. Sapnap was just like Dream? George couldn't help but believe him, the two were childhood friends and Bad was unnervingly nice, it just made sense, and that fact sent chills down his spine. It doesn't take long before George realises the water is starting to burn so he quickly stands up and lowers the setting, then adding the macaroni. He now felt uneasy alone in his apartment, like something was watching him, he hated that feeling, more than anything. Well, he hated being yelled at more than anything, but the feeling of something watching him is his second least favourite. Once the macaroni was done he strained it and added the cheese powder with milk and butter, then stirring it together and serving himself some in a bowl. He couldn't remember the last time he had a proper meal. He both barely ate and only ate junk food so he gained weight in his thighs and hips, but at this point, he couldn't care, so what? he was a curvy boy, he couldn't give two shits anymore. George knew that if this was pre-kidnapping he would have tried his best to lose it, but to him, it didn't matter anymore. He was still depressed, yes, he had just had a high and cleaned his house. then he remembered his last therapy appointment is in two hours, he could talk to Rosé about it. She may request more appointments, but if she thought he needed them, he'd go. George sighed as he continued to eat his mac n' cheese. George didn't want to talk to Dream right now, yet he also did. He couldn't help it, his instincts pulled him towards the blond, he needed to be with him, he felt like the world would fall apart if he didn't, or maybe he felt like he himself would fall apart, George wasn't quite sure.

Once he was done eating George washed what he had used and put them on the dish strainer to dry. George walked into his room, sitting on his soft bed, soon flopping down, his phone next to him. His eyes drifted to a box in his closet that was full of Dream merch Dream had given him. Once he came home he was ordered to throw it away by Rosé but he couldn't bring himself to do it, so he just put it in a box and hid it in his closet. George thought for a second before sitting up and walking towards the box, anxiously taking it out of the closet. He walked back over and sat on his bed to go through the objects. there were a few posters, a mug, stickers, some folded hoodies and shirts, a phone case or two, the basic. as he dug around more he came across a letter, it dated 8 and a half years ago.

_Dream is amazing, I've only known him for about half a year now, but he's already my best friend. Too bad he lives in Florida. My mom tells me to be careful talking to him, but I'm not that worried, he's 3 years younger than me, I wonder how his mom feels. He tells me he has a little sister named Drista, she's 7. I hope me and Dream stay friends, it's hard to stay in contact with online friends, but I'm really going to try. He says we can maybe record videos together for my youtube channel once he saves up enough to buy the equipment. We both really like coding and I think that's cool. We met on BadBoyHalo's server, I was an admin. We just kept talking from there and made our own world together, he introduced me to Sapnap, his childhood friend. I haven't seen his face yet but it doesn't really matter if he doesn't want to show me, he's already seen mine because of the face cam on my youtube channel. He told me that he has dirty blond hair and green eyes but still doesn't want to show me. I really hope we stay in contact, he's really an interesting person. He seems like such a nice person, not one evil bone in his body._   
_I wonder what he's like now George._

George could hear the last sentence being said out loud but no one was there to say it. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes as he started to re-read the note. It was a letter from his past self from when he and Dream first met. Tears fell on the paper as he thought of all the moments the two had together, them flirting and teasing each other, George screaming in the mic, Dream wheezing and singing dumb songs. He missed those days, it was so simple back then, now, he had to hide the fact he cared for the man, pretend he hated him. He couldn't play with Dream anymore publicly. he just wanted to code plugins with him, laugh with him, cry with him, scream with him **(not like that you perves)** , play with him **(not like that you perves)**. But he couldn't do that anymore, it slowly, it was tearing him apart. he just wanted his best friend, his crush, his lover back. He just wanted everything to go right for once, but life was always going to be hard and George knew that, so it was best if he got over as fast as possible and just look forward. Dream was going to come in a week and possibly stay. Only time and George's choice of words will tell if they end out great or poorly, and hell was George scared shitless. There's a lot more than just his friendship was on the line here, but he had to push through or else everything could crumble before him, bringing him down with the ruins, so then he'd be stuck in a crumbles empire he used to rule with Dream. But the King has fallen, and the Queen might too.


	4. Chapter 4

George got a text from Sapnap causing his eyes to flutter open and pick up his phone, checking his phone. He winced as he opened the notification.

Hey George! I was thinking we could plan some  
activities for the three of us

sure, what do you have in mind?

since I'm essentially cock blocking the two of  
you, I was thinking we could go places that 3   
friends would usually go

I live near this arcade, it's pretty cool. It has laser tag

George tried to stay calm, he trusted Dream far more than Sapnap now, even though it seemed that Sapnap was more tame than Dream, George was just blind with love, but he had to act casual.

That sound perfect! It's a public place so Dream  
can't try anything!  
Also how is everything affecting you? I saw Dream  
tweeted that he was coming. Any hate towards  
you?

No, It's mostly just the fan being concerned,   
but Dreams getting tons of hate.

I assumed. Anyway, I have to go do something,  
Talk to you later

bye Sapnap

George let out a sigh of relief as he turned off his phone and placed it next to him, staring back at the ceiling he was so very familiar with. He could count every speckle he could speckle of texture, but that you'd be unproductive. His attention is drawn towards his pc, remembering the video he finished editing is still there waiting to be published, so he lazily walked over to the finished video and clicked on the youtube tab, uploading the video.

After only a few minutes of it being uploaded the video gained thousands of likes from people all over the world, unfortunately, dislikes also rolled in, but a few thousand dislikes shouldn't hurt someone with over a million, so George like eery other YouTuber brushed it off and left his PC, deciding to distract himself with a snack and turning on the tv. George couldn't handle scary movies or anything that involves a killer ever since the incident. Scrolling on Netflix he comes across a child's show called "The Willoughbys". It seemed innocent enough so he began watching. The black cat said it was a gruesome film but Goerge actually ended up enjoying it a lot. The part where the kids were taken by CPS made him shiver a bit but other than that he enjoyed the 2-hour film. after the movie he turned off the TV and threw away the trash from his snacks. It was now 4:27 and George didn't know what to do. He could watch another movie but he had already laid still for too long. Maybe a jog would help. So George took his phone, his AirPods, and a jacket and headed out the door and locking it, putting his keys in his pocket. He jumped down his stairs and gazed around at the light snow-covered ground. It brought a smile to his face as he remembered being a little boy dragging his mom down into the driveway for the to play in the snow as it was more of a rare thing. He began walking down the sidewalk to a trail he knew well. It takes about 20 minutes for him to get there but he didn't mind, in fact, he enjoyed the walk. he hadn't had the chance to take a walk since he went to Flordia so it was quite calming for him. 

George arrived at the hiking path and gazed at the trail for a second before walking there. There were bare trees surrounding him. The sky was grey and light, almost fluffy. George started jogging, then running as he laughed through the snow. He felt free, the February air filling his lungs. It was an amazing feeling. Suddenly George slipped and landed in the soft snow, laughing as he did. He didn't care to move, he was warm and happy starring up at the cotton candy sky. He smiles brightly, and suddenly something lands on his nose causing him to sit up. George's smile just got more thrilled when he realised it was snowing. George stood back up to continue his walk and past a picnic table. He walks for another blissful 10 minutes before coming across a lake he forgot that was there. He watched as snowflakes dropped into the cold water, raising it just an unnoticeable amount more. George thought back to when his mom brought him here and they'd watch the same view. It made him smile and he sat down, recalling all the memories he had here, making him smile widely, these were memories that were irreplaceable and were important to him. These were the best memories, the ones you forget about but then once you remember them you feel ll warm and cosy inside, like the person you made them with was right there next to you, holding you tightly in the best way. It made him smile even more if that was possible. He looked around as he remembered the snowball fights that could only ever occur around February. He stood up, continuing the trail as he remembers something that laid at the end of the path. He walked to a table that had no carvings on it, that's how hidden it was. At least there was supposed to be no carvings, but when he looked closer there was writing that said: "There's a box under the table George". only him and his mom ever went there so he assumed it was for him. he begins touching the bottom of the table coming across a box that was the size of a ring box. When he opens it there's a necklace and a note. "Dear George, I'm glad you've finally found my gift to you." There was a man's necklace inside, "This belonged to your father, I had always planned on giving it to you but I never had the chance. I knew one day you'd return to this table so I hope you find it before anyone else does." Signed by his mother. It brought tears to his eyes, he had the urge to contact his mother until a pang of truth came in, his mother died from cancer last year. He gripped the necklace tightly, but then he notices a silver charm that looked to be a worn-out gun, on the back was engraved "Believe". A small smile tugs at his lips as he puts it on. "I will.." he mutters before heading home.

He spent 45 minutes calmly walking back, he'd have to take Dream there when he came, just the two of them. He walked back into his house, kicking off his boots and taking off his jacket, hanging it on the coat rack that stood next to the door. George decided he needed to make himself dinner so he took out the medium shells, a zucchini, and 2 eggs. He began boiling water and cut the zucchini, adding it to the pot. he waited a few minutes before adding the pasts and waits for that to cook, and as the delicious aroma fills the air, while occasionally stirring the pot, he adds the two eggs, quickly breaking the yokes and mixing it together making sure that the egg is fully cooked. And just like that his soup is done and he pours it into a bowl. he sits at the dinner table by himself and eats his soup. It worked great for warming him up in this cold temperature and it doesn't take long for him to finish it. He washed what he cooked with put the now dry dishes away and the wet ones on the dish strainer instead.it was 7 pm and George thought he should start working on a plugin, but then he realised that he had done it last week and now it was Sapnap's turn. He knew he shouldn't, but he was yearning to talk to Dream. He made his way to his bedroom and pulled out his phone, face calling Dream.

"Hi, Georgie!" Dream says excitedly, "Hey, Dream," George responds and the blond chuckles, "Why have you gone back to calling me 'Dream'? Just call my Clay," He chuckles, but you could see a spark of something in his eyes after that sentence. Of course, George just laughs, "Okay Clayton," George jokes. George can hear a door open and Clay turned his head back to face Sapnap, "Are you talking to Goerge?" He asks, his raven hair was messy. "Yeah, now get out!" he says, teasingly, but you could hear the aggression laced in his voice, "Okay, jeez, Bye, George!" he says and leaves the room. "You're so rude!" George jokes and Clay pretends to seem hurt, "Me? Rude? Never!" He says sarcastically. "You're as rude as you are gay," George and Clay both wheeze. "You think I'm gay?? What the hell, I'm not gay! let me get this straight, I'm attracted to you the way a man is attracted to a woman, but I'm not gay! I just thought maybe, our spirit could intertwine, you know? Our energies could merge, like my energy could go up inside your energy," George blushes at that, "But you know what? I could never really be attracted to someone who uses the labels 'gay' and 'straight'. It's time for you to leave, I'm sorry, but we're done, we can never talk again. Here's my email so we can always talk," Clay somehow manages to say this without cracking a smile, but after a few seconds the two but out laughing. "Where the hell did that come from!?" George laughs loudly. In between wheezes, Clay says, "I saw an animatic with of us it and I just thought of it," George laughed even more now knowing he quoted some random video he knew word for word, "You memorised it??" "No of course not!" The Floridian said, "I just remembered it word for word. George finally gets a steady airflow as the laughing dies down. George turns soft pink thinking of his words.

"Clay. I love you," He said in the most loving voice he could manage. "I love you too, George," the man on the other line replied, and they continued talking through the night.

**That necklace legit means nothing I just needed to fill stuff lol**

**-Your favourite colourblind, ambidextrous author, Me**


	5. Chapter 5

Hands ran up George's chest, making him pant and whine, then gently tugging at his hair making him moan as course lips press against his softer ones. George gripped the man's shoulders as his dick was stroked at a swift but gently pace that caused him to throw his head back and let out a pleasurable moan. George's brown hair swept down over his eye as he tried his hardest to keep them even slightly open to connect with the man's green ones. George feels himself about to climax, but a smirk appears on Clay's face and the action is stopped followed by a desperate whine. The blond rubbed his thighs, occasionally squeezing them roughly which made George moan. "Clay~~ Please~!" he whined helplessly, desperately wanting the taller man inside him. Clay leaned down, gently blowing in the man's ear before biting his earlobe making him yelp from surprise, but quickly whines once more feeling Clay's lower region rub against his. Suddenly all touch faded as he opened his eyes. He was alone in his room, red shot with a boner and George let out a groan. It had been a dream. George sighed as he looked down at his hard, aching member as he made his way to his bathroom and finished the job. George walked out of the bathroom and threw himself onto his bed. He had stayed up until at least 1 am talking to Clay last night and he regretted nothing. He smiled recalling the conversations as he buried his face in his pillow. All week George had been staying up with Clay, and in the next couple days, Nick and Clay were going to be right there next to him.

Every day George had been going on a walk down that path, stepping through the thin layer of snow. He was eating proper meals and keeping his house cleaned and himself properly bathed. He was proud of himself. Suddenly something occurs to him that he hadn't thought about before, he needs to clean out the closet of his spare room. So he walks down the hall next to his room and made his way to the door on the left. The room was neat, besides the closet which was mostly used for storage with old clothes, suits, whatever fit. Carefully he began cleaning up.

"What are you packing?" Clay asked peeking over Nick's shoulder as the ravenette put vials carefully in a case. "Jesus Christ Clay, you scared me," Nick says closing looking over his shoulder at the man, but Sapnap recognizes a vial. "Nick, Why are you packing these drugs?" Clay asked, concerned he'd use it on George. "I'm not packing anything, I'm just sorting," He says plainly putting all the vials in their correct spot and securing them before closing the case and locking it. "And shouldn't you be packing?" He said slightly aggravated, "I already did," Clay chuckled. That only pissed Nick off more, "Then let me organize these drugs! You only have an hour until we have to leave!" and shoos him out of his room, letting out a sigh afterwards. Something about Clay annoyed him, but he couldn't put his finger on what. Just something made him want to rip him to shreds. Maybe Clay just made his way under Nicks skin, he wasn't sure. all he knew was that the man was irritating the hell out of him.

Nick zipped up his last bag and the two men left on their way to the airport (Nick leaving his at home for tomorrow). This time tomorrow Clay be in England with George. Clay stared out the window with his chin on his hand, daydreaming. His meds made him have a short attention span, but this wasn't caused by his meds, he simply was thinking of George, of them being reunited. He smiled, but Nick cringed as he saw Clay's expression in the mirror. There was nothing off about the smile, it was a simple, normal, smile that most people get when they are happy or excited about something, but something still was just off to Nick. He was sure Clay was up to something and knowing Clay, it was nothing good. But when nick took a second glance he realized that Clay was childish and usually easy to read, so he was probably just paranoid, but you never knew with Clay. He could take a pocket knife out right now and stab Nick to death for all he knew, but the ravenette assumed that wouldn't happen. But thinking about it made him uneasy so he just continued the drive to the airport.

It takes around 45 minutes to an hour before they arrive and Clay practically leaps out of the car and retrieves his stuff, rushing into the airport, Nick still left in the car. He waited for a second in case Clay needed him but the blond man was gone so he just left back to his house. Nick then packed a final few things and Called George, informing him that Clay is on the plane and that he will be there in 10 hours. George sounds obviously excited and hangs up happily. Nick feels off, he didn't know why, however, surely he was just worried for his friend, not wanting him to make the same bad decision twice. He cared for the brunette so he doesn't want anything bad to happen to him, especially at the hands of his childhood best friend. Clay and Nick had been friends forever, since they were 4 or 5. Nick has always been deemed as "the weird kid". He never laughed or cried, or even smiled. But one day he ran into a boy who was just like him. Naturally, they clicked and became friends. the two boys would sit and catch butterflies, bugs, and slugs. The other kids would usually play with them and let them go, but Clay and Nick would make them suffer, putting thorns in them and squishing them. it was the only time Nick would have ever smiled. As they got older Nick's hair was forced into a bowl cut. he hated his family. his mother was nice, but his stepdad was the biggest asshole he had ever met, dragging him by his hair into his bedroom, proceeding to beat him. He developed anger issues, usually taking it out on forest animals with Clay. Every day the two boys would go out into the forest with Clay's hunting knife that his mother got him. Clay, being the strategic boy he was, would easily catch an animal like a squirrel or bird, give the ravenette the pleasure of stabbing the animal. This gave the boys so much pleasure, and slowly, they worked their way up to bigger animals, ending in Nick's verbally and physically abusive parents. The boys weren't caught, Clay was too smart. He was always strategic, but Nick, on the other hand, tended to act blindly with no plan behind is actions. Without Clay, he most certainly would have been screwed. Fortunately, the world worked out in his favour. He thought about when they picked up the broken teen boy, Darryl. Having the audacity to curse them out after he ran into them. It filled him with rage. But now, that rude, frustrating boy is no more, instead replaced with a nice young man who no longer curses and has a fascination with muffins. It made Nick smile all over again knowing he could have that effect on people, that he was able to bend his mind until his original self was no more. The weeks of agony and blood-curdling shrills that fill the basement every night made blood rush to his face, he enjoyed it s much. the idea of bringing able to have full control over someone causing them permanent psychological damage, he loved it.

He was broken out of his flashback from a notification on his phone. It was a Twitter notification with just some fanart of him and George, they were a couple and were kissing, but in the background, he could see Clay holding a knife. ready to kill from jealously. The picture unsettled him, something about abut it was just off. He examined it a moment longer before he realised he much he related to the photo. It hit him like a train wreck. The piles f truth washing over him like a title wave filling his lungs preventing him from being able to breathe. He could barely breathe in real life as well. He liked George, more than a friend. a flush fell over his face as he covered his mouth. It made sense. It wasn't worrying or him not trusting Clay, he was Jealous of him, jealous of how much George loved him. Whenever he thought about he felt fir to be tied. it made his hair stand on end, the envy filling his veins like a drug or parasite that slowly took over his body until he was nothing more than a ball of furry, he kept his mouth shut. He no longer loved Darryl. It was George he was after now, and boy did he have competition.


	6. Chapter 6

Clay boarded the plane happy, seeming like a normal person. But it was all a mask to his true sadistic self, but nobody needed to know that. He sat down at his assigned seat that was a side seat but he sat in the middle, though after 10 minutes it seemed that the person sitting there was a no show, so obviously, he moved to the window seat, half-listening when the flight attendant told him to put his devices on aeroplane mode which he had done one advance. He buckled up and waited for the plane to take off which was around 5 minutes later. Once the plane was flying steadily he puts in his earbuds listening to his choice of music. He liked all types of music so there was a mix of everything in the playlist. Front Georgia Line, Cavetown, Nirvana, Melanie Martinez, ACDC, everything. He just looks out the window as 'Teen Spirit' comes on, though he wasn't paying attention to the song, he was thinking about George. Any person would think of the person they love in situations like this, he was on his way to the boy he cared for so dearly. His childish smile only grew as he thought about their greeting. It was going to be just the two of them for at least a month. He wondered, Would they hug happily or would they kiss passionately. As he thought about it he only grew more impatient, so he did what he could and turned off the music, watching a movie he had downloaded earlier instead.

Clay was probably on his third movie when he realised the sky getting dark and his eyes lit up at the chance to pass time faster. The turned off his phone and put it in his hoodie pocket, getting a neck rest, forcing himself to sleep. this time tomorrow he'd be in England with the man he loved dearly. He'd be able to touch him, hold him, kiss him ever so tenderly. It made Clay's hair stand on end, the excitement he was feeling made him become antsy, but he pushed it all away and fell into a deep slumber that would be the rainbow with gold on the other end, the gold being George. His eyes fell heavy, and muscles going limb, he slept until the next morning.

  
Clay woke up from the sound of the flight attendant reporting we are landing soon and should buckle up. This only made Clay smile, he was almost there, he will have George in his arms in at most 15 minutes. He decides to use his phone to try and pass time. He brings up a book, the first book of Harry Potter to be exact. George had made him read the books as George reread them. He was almost done so he could probably finish it before the plane landed. His eyes skim over the words, taking in all the information on the page. Clay had always been a fast reader, and he finishes the last two chapters in a good 10 minutes and undownloaded the book and decides to go on an offline game until they had to put away their devices because the plane was landing. The bumpy ride did not bother Clay at all, he was to excite to be bothered, snd like that, they were on the ground. Most of the people on the plane clapped like dumb Americans but Clay just rolled his eyes, standing up and taking his carry on bags and walking off the plane when it was his turn. 

He got off the plane and got the rest of his bags, walking outside the port. He took out his phone to text George, telling him he's here, but a pair of arms wrap around him as soon as he pulled out his phone. CLay dropped everything he was holding and hugged the man back. "I can't believe you're here!" George cried happily into his chest. "Yes! I'm here Georgie! I'm here!" Clay laughed happily. He was overrun with happiness, He loved this man, after all the two had been through, he still loved him. Their lips collided, leading to a giggly and childish kiss that both still enjoyed. They pulled away, both smiling widely. "Come on, let's go home," George smiled helping him with his luggage to the car. The car ride to George's house was quiet and calming, the happiness filling the atmosphere. After around 5 minutes of driving they get stuck in traffic and engage in conversation. They weren't talking about anything in particular, just goofing around and enjoying the hour-long car ride, which made it seem to go by quickly, and in no time they were home. George walked in and kicked off his shoes, encouraging Clay to do the same as he didn't want his floors scratched. "You have a nice house," Clay said and George smiles, "Thanks, it took me an entire day to clean," The brunette laughed, knowing that the blond wouldn't understand. "So where do you want to sleep?" George asked. He had 2 guest rooms, though the answer seemed obvious. "With you~," Clay said, leaning onto George who flushed a deep shade of red. Clay kissed the touch starved man who desperately leaned into him trying to get as much contact as possible. He missed this, he missed being in Clay's arms, the younger but dominate man protecting him. George felt like he was melting, he had almost no human contact for the last 5 months, to him this felt like a drug, he was high on the touch of his lover. Clay pulled away, George following him on wanting it to end, but George wasn't tall enough o keep the kiss going, so he instead buried his face into the Blond Man's chest. He just smiled and ran his fingers through the brunette's hair. "How long are you staying?" George asked, his eyes spotted with innocence. "Until Nick decides I don't belong with you," He chuckles, "But don't worry, I'm not going down without a fight." The statement made George uneasy, the possibility of Clay leaving gave him a feeling of despair. Clay noticed George grip Clay's shirt tighter and gave a caring smile, "Don't worry, I'm not leaving," he said and planted a kiss on George's forehead which sent a wave of heat through the boy's body. This man who abused him, took advantage of him, and held him hostage somehow made George also feel protected and loved. 

On the other side of the world, Nick was packing some final stuff, getting drugs together and surrounding them with a substance that makes them now show up on the bag x-ray, so instead, it just looks like clothes and his laptop. He had 3 hours before he had to leave so he decided he could go somewhere and eat out as more tie would probably pass. He leaves to go to the 20-minute drive towards Seprezza **(Please I'm just a country kid in California, I just looked up popular restaurants in Texas)**. It was a good way to pass time because when he came home he only had 2 hours and a half less, so what else to do than watch 'Keeping Up With the Kardashians' and 'Dance Moms' so he walks over to his couch and begins watching. Sure, it was a girly show, but Nick loved the drama so he watched it anyway. He ironically talked about it but no one knew he actually liked the show except for George and Clay. He sat on the couch, watching the moving colours on the television that resembled people. 

Nick played on his phone and watch what was playing on tv until he had to leave. It was an effective trick and certainly distracted him long enough for him to leave in time, so he grabs his bags and goes to his car where he drives to the airport. With no hassle, he goes through the metal detectors and boards his plane. It was going to be a long ride and Nick knew that, but he was prepared to sit through it if it meant he could protect his friend from the evil plans that he was positive Clay had in store for George.


	7. Chapter 7

Warm arms wrapped around George's thin body, the blond's chin going on the boy's shoulder. George leans back into the contact, it felt warm and safe, a feeling he truly adored. Hands ran down George's chest, stopping at his waist where Clay gripped him firmly in place. It wasn't much but George let out a shaky moan. Human contact felt like a drug that George couldn't get enough of. The taller man spread kisses along the boy's neck, his fingers tracing the hem of his shirt, slowly going up against his bare skin. Shaky breathes left George's mouth along with whines that sounded like music to Clay's ears. The blond then bit George's earlobe making him let out a surprised gasp followed by a moan, "P-Please~" George moaned. Right now he could cry, he needed to be touched. He pushed himself against his partner more, wanting as much contact as possible. Clay moved so he was now in front of George, gazing into the brunettes teary eyes and placing his hand on the boy's cheek and connecting their lips. George was an addict, Clay was his drug. He wanted it all but he knew he'd overdose. The once passionate kiss turned steamy and messy. Clay picked up George, his leg's wrapping around the taller's waist, their lips still connected, and Clay's drug planting itself in Georges' brain **(Don't worry there's no actual drug, just a metaphor)**.

**(My least favourite part to write that I now find essential the c l e a n i n g)**

Clay carried George to the bathroom, sitting him on the toilet, "Do you want me to do it for you?" Clay asked caringly but George heated up and shook his head no, so Clay left George to clean himself **(I'm sorry that part is always going to be vague it's disgusting. It will very rarely be detailed)**. George emerged from the bathroom several minutes later, obviously embarrassed. He carefully walked over to his bed where Clay was waiting for him. He sat next to the blond and was quickly pushed down, a surprised yelp slipping past his lips as he closes his eyes tightly, his body hitting the soft mattress. Clay pinned him, the boys' wrists secured in the blond hands and the smaller boy wiggled underneath him. The more dominate man smothered the boy with kisses, his knee pushing on the uncomfortable erection in his pants. Clay lifted George's shirt, his hand brushing over the soft pink nipples making George moan slightly. The blond was confused about why the brit was so sensitive, but he wasn't complaining. Clay experimentally lick George's nipple who arched his back and let out a shaky moan. He began sucking on the boy's nipples, a series of moans erupting from his mouth as his chest was played with. "C-Clay I-" George's sentence was cut short with a moan, but the blond stops his action, curious of what George wishes to say. "I-I haven't really t-touched myself since then," George admitted, "I wanted to, it's just I'd think of y-you.. and I'd start crying," George finished the sentence and looked away, flustered. Clay kissed him passionately, not needily like before, this instead was warm and caring, making George know he was going to be taken care of. "It's okay baby, I'll make sure you feel good~," He whispered seductively in the brunette's ear, chilled being sent down his spine. 

Clay's hands went down George's waist, stopping at the hem of his pants, slipping in his thumb and quickly pulled them down making George flush a bright red. Clay licked his lips has he locked over the boy's body, taking in every curve on his body, how thin he was from not eating correctly. Clay spread soft kisses on George's stomach, his body taking on the heat. Clay removed his clothes and sucked on his fingers for a second, coating them with saliva and inserting one inside George. George let out a shaky breath, trying to keep himself composed and the blond slowly thrust his finger in and out of the more submissive boy. Small whines escaped his mouth as Clay inserted a second, a wave of warmth being sent up George's body as he let out a heavy breath. cLay continued to stretch the boy, scissoring his fingers and making sure the brunette was comfortable. George just bit his lip and tried his best to keep his eyes open, though his instincts were telling him to close them, His instincts also told him to close his legs but he fought that too. It doesn't take long before Clay inserts a 3rd and a few minutes after that, he removes them and spits on his hand, coating his dick. He wiped his hand on the bed, they were going to have to wash the sheets later so it didn't matter, and he lined his member up with George's entrance. "Are you ready?" the blond asked and George just nodded, gripping the pillow as the man on top of him slowly pushed in. his breathing became heavy as he bit his lip, desperately trying not to scream as tears picked his eyes. He began to regret not keeping himself stretched because this hurt like a bitch. Clay caught on and placed his hand on George's cheek and connecting their lips, he truly wanted to make sure the by was comfortable and not in any pain, unlike their first time.

George gripped Clay's shoulders, squeezing them as tightly as possible as Clay gently began thrusting in and out of him. Small squeaks and whines fell from George's mouth, small tears threatening to fall, It felt like George's first time all over again, pain surging through him each thrust, George just tried to breathe and not tense his muscles. As George breathed it hurt less and less, the pain finally subsiding and melting into pleasure making him gasp out a shaky moan and George released the blond's shoulders and laid on the soft fabric of the bed, a shaky moan escaping his lips as his boyfriend thrusted inside him. Clay takes this as an invitation to start thrusting faster, gentle moans slipping out of the mouth of the brunette. George wanted Clay to rub his hands all over his body, for there to be as much physical contact is possible, but he's suddenly pulled from his thoughts when a wave of pleasure washed over him as the blond on top of him thrusts into his prostate causing a loud, throaty moan to erupt from his lips. George is a panting moaning mess as Clay continues to gently, but quickly thrust into the boy, his thrusts only getting faster. 

The Americans' hands go to Georges' nipples, rubbing soft circles around them. The brunette arched his back slightly, leaning into the contact that he loved so much. He felt warm liquid begin to pool in his abdomen as his senses were stimulated, like a shock going up his spine. it doesn't take long before he feels himself coming ever so close to climax, and Clay noticed this. He trusted faster, now focusing on himself. Moans spill from his mouth as his nerves are overrun with pleasure as he cums all over his stomach, but the blond continues thrusting and George feels over stimulation fill his body. aver a few minutes Clay was thrusting a few more times before releasing himself into the boy, a filling warmth overcoming George. He loved it. 

Clay gave them a bit to catch his breath before pulling out of him and walking over to the bathroom to clean himself, leaving George on the bed to catch his breath and recover. He hadn't felt that good since the night before he was taken, and hell did he love the feeling, he was so excited to have the man he loved back. George entangles his fingers into his hair, wiping sweat off his forehead. No matter what, George knew that he loved Clay and nothing was going to change that.


	8. Chapter 8

George woke up, sun shining dimly through the foggy window. He faintly remembered being carried into the bathroom and being bathed by his lover, that thought made him feel warm inside, comforted, for the first time In a long time. He blushed as he pushed himself in the mattress more, wanting sleep to take over his brain once again. A pair of warm arms snake around his body, the man's warmth merging with his. "Goodmorning," a husky and tired voice says kissing the forehead of the brunette. "Morning," he yawned as he snuggled closer to him. After a few peaceful seconds, Clay sat up and stretched, disturbing George who let out an annoyed grunt, "No... Please stay longer," George whines clinging onto the man. "Go back to bed, I'll wake you up when breakfast is done," He smiles and ruffles Goerge's already messed hair as he swings his legs off the bed and walked toward the kitchen, ready to prepare food. He quickly takes his prescribed medicine and begins making breakfast sandwiches.

Clay fried the eggs quietly humming a tune. It only takes around 5 minutes until the blond has the two egg sandwiches on plates and is bringing them into the shorter boys room that was now their room. Clay sat down next to him, "George, Breakfast is ready," He said in a soft welcoming voice and his eyes flutter open. He soon sat up and stretched, his brown eyes halfway open before gazing at Clay, "Thank you," He yawns out and takes the plate that Clay handed to him. "No problem, Georgie," the blond says placing a kiss on the boy's forehead, then taking a bite from his egg muffin. George who was still half asleep also takes a bite out of his breakfast.

As George wakes up more he remembers he has to pick up Nick, which Clay didn't even know was coming. George lackadaisically got up and got dressed, trying to think of an excuse for him to be gone for two hours. He could always say he was going to Costco but Clay would probably want to come as well. He didn't know what to do, but he took a breath, brushed his hair, and walked up to Clay nervously. "Hey, Clay, I have to go get something, it will take a while but don't worry, I'll be back," George said, picking at his nails and Clay raised an eyebrow, "Where are you going?" He asked crossing his arms, "I'll be right back, you have to trust me," George said heading towards the door. "I want to know where you're going," Clay said sternly, giving him a protective glare. There was a fine line between protective and possessive. Clay was that line. "I'll be okay Clay, but I have to go," He says and takes his keys off the rack and leaves his house, going to his car as fast as possible and quickly going to the airport. He knew Clay would be pissed the fuck off when he got home but he forced himself to push the thought out of his head. Since he was taken away he's developed severe anxiety and technically shouldn't even be driving, but he's convinced he's never going to get over it if he doesn't just drive. He turned on the radio to distract himself because he felt his anxiety itching at him. He calmed down as he listened to Demons by Imagine Dragons, The radio had been stuck playing 2000-2010 hits for the past few months and it was quite calming for him listening to the music he grew up with. His only thought now was driving and now he just enjoyed the hour ride to the airport, the anxiety of Clay being mad at him erased from his mind. 

An hour later he stops at the airport, ready to pick up Nick. He sees the Ravenette emerge from the airport and gets out of the car, waving. "Sapnap!" George yells happily, "George!" He yells back as they hug each other tightly, "Sapnap, I can't believe I'm meeting you!" George says excitedly, "Call me Nick," The younger man replies releasing the shorter boy from the hug, "Does Clay know you're here?" Nick asked. George's anxiety immediately spiked, "No, he doesn't," George said nervously, looking down and begins scratching at his hand. Nick let out a nervous breath, "He'll be fit to be tied when you show up with me," Nick said. That set George over the edge as he was now shaking a bit from nervousness. They walk to George's car and the brunette puts Nicks luggage in the trunk before sitting down in the driver's seat and stuttering "I-I can't drive right now. C-Can you drive?" "Of course I'll drive," Nick said getting out of the passenger's side, switching with George who was grateful that Nick switched with him. "let's head home," George said to Nick he turned on the radio and began driving back to George's house, the hour car ride both of them were ready to endure.

George was nervous the entire time home, and when they parked in the driveway, George felt like puking. "It will be fine, I'll handle it," Nick says and George just nods. The brunette unlocks the door to be greeted by a worried Clay standing by the door, "Where were you?" he exclaimed, his voice full of worry, "I-I" "He was picking me up," Nick said walking through the door. "He's here!? Why didn't you tell me Nick was coming, And why the fuck are you here!?" Clay hissed. "George has nothing to do with this, he couldn't stop me from coming even if he tried. I'm here to keep your ass in check!" Nick hissed back. "Well, you came here for no reason because I'm perfectly fucking fine!" The blond almost yells making George flinch, He never liked yelling. As one thing came to another the two began yelling at each other, almost screaming and George felt overwhelmed and began to cry who was immediately pulled into Nick's arms before Clay even had a chance, "See what you've done!?" Nick says aggressively, lowering his voice. Clay was fuming. "Let. Go. of him," He snarled quietly. "You must be fucking crazy," Nick replied and he rubbed Geroge's back in a comforting manner. "Let. Him. Go," He snarled once more before Nick caught a glimpse of the fury in Clay's eyes and lets go of George, knowing that he'll get fucked up if he doesn't listen. Clay quickly takes George into his arms, walking him over to their bedroom where he proceeded to comfort him as the boy sobbed into his shirt.

Nick felt his blood boil from jealously, he wanted to be the one comforting George, he should be the one George confides in, not Clay who was extremely emotionally unstable. He knew this was going to be a shit show, but he located the guest room and unpacked his bags, ready for everything to crash and burn.


	9. Chapter 9

George cried in Clay's arms, his heart beating quickly and his mind racing with thoughts. "I'm sorry," George whines, "No, baby it's okay, everything you will be okay, I promise," Clay said putting his hand on George's cheek and giving him a comforting look, glossy eyes peering back at him, but the blond just wipes the boy's tears. "It will all be okay," The brunette is pulled into a warm hug as Clay runs his fingers through the boys semi-medium long hair and placing kisses on his forehead. George's arms wrapped tightly around the taller man. George loved being held like this, he loved how protected he felt with Dream. It was more comfort Nick ever would have given him. Clay began slightly rocking him in a comforting manner, doing everything he can to calm the boy down. "I'm sorry," the boy whimpers out, "I'm so emotional, I'm sorry..." Clay just continues told hold him, "No, you're okay you did nothing wrong." George had a thousand words he wanted to say, but he could barely choke out one, so he just cried in the comfort of Clay's arms. George shook as his ability to breathe left and now he was just gasping and hyperventilating while clinging to Clay.

His chest hurt, his body hurt, he just wanted to be okay. Clay laid down with George next to him and just held him tightly. He did expect George to say anything, he just wanted him to be happy feel accepted and not be crying. The blond did everything in his power to make the boy feel better, running his fingers through his hair, spreading kisses on his forehead, and rubbing his back. The brunette just buried his face in the man's chest, clinging to him tightly as his crying began to subside. Even though George wasn't crying anymore, he still clung to Clay for comfort. They laid in relaxing silence for a few more seconds before Clay asked, "you feeling better?" Concern laced into his voice. The Brit said nothing, he just nodded and continued to lay with Clay, feeling his warmth, embracing his love, trusting him more than he's trusted anyone before. He loved this man and he was sure he loved him back. George felt better, he always felt better with Clay, he helped him so much. Suddenly the Floridian sat up causing George to whine. "Don't worry, I'll be right back," he smiled and George just nodded laying back down. He really didn't want Clay to leave but he didn't have the energy to argue.

After Clay left, George heard the faint sound of yelling between Clay and Nick. George hated that sound, so he just hugged himself and blocked out the noise. but no matter how hard he tried the yelling just rang in his ears, Clay telling Nick off for making George cry. The brit covered his ears with his hands, essentially muting all noises as he hummed himself a comforting song in attempts to calm himself down. He quietly mumbled the lyrics "O-oh ms Believer, m-my pr-retty sleeper, You'r-re twisted mind's, like snow o-on the road," he felt a wave of comfort wash over him as he continued mumbling the lyrics, "Your shaking shoulders, proves that it's colder, inside your head, than the winter of dead..." He let out a heavy breath and continued humming, only being able to hear himself sing. It helped, a lot, and before he knew it he was wrapped back into a pair of warm arms. 

"I'm sorry," Clay said pulling Goerge closer to his chest, "I just had to do that, he made you cry," the blond rested his head on top of George's. The truth was that both Nick and Clay made George cry but he did not have the confidence to tell him that, he was scared. A few minutes passed of comfortable silence before Clay sat up, George following the action. The brunette looked at him with saddened doe-eyes and Clay placed a hand on his cheek, cupping his face and rubbing calming circles. As the brit leaned into the contact, the blond connected their lips, a surge of happiness connected by the two. George leans on the taller male, his hand making its way onto the blond thigh for support. As the separate George looks at his lover with a quivering lip before hugging him tightly, he needed him, he never wanted to let him go. "Please," he muttered, "Never leave me, ever. Can you promise me that?" he asked, his voice shaking and Clay wrapped his arm around the boy tightly, "I promise I'll never leave you, even in death I'll be there for you," He said, he meant every word he said, George was sure of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is shorter, I didn't know what else to do. Anyway, during my anxiety attack, I tend to cover my ears and sing so I can only hear myself and I know this works for me at least so please don't hate on me for that one section. 
> 
> -Your favourite ambidextrous, colourblind author, Me


	10. Chapter 10

George sat up, looking around before noticing the sleeping American next to him, Clay. George indolently got up and left their room, going to the kitchen and retrieving a bottle of water. He noticed dishes in the sink, presumably from Nick making lunch and being too lazy to do the dishes, so George made his way over to the sink and turned on the water and beginning to wash them. As he does this action a Ravenette male comes out of the hallway to greet the short boy, "Hey George. Sorry for not doing the dishes, I got distracted," He said rubbing the back of his neck. "No, It's okay Nick, I didn't expect anything less from you," He said jokingly and chuckled. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" He said halfway offended. "I'm calling you lazy idiot!" He said laughing and Nick laughed with him. The younger male opened his mouth to say something but his thoughts were cut short when George said "Yeah, I'm fine now, you didn't do anything wrong it wasn't your fault," His eyes locked on the dishes as he said this. "No, it was my fault I shouldn't have-" he was cut off by a snarl, "Fine, it was both of your faults. If Clay hadn't picked a fight you guys wouldn't have started yelling, and If you didn't engage, nothing would have happened, but I can't tell him that it's his fault or even partially, he'd fucking freak, you know that? So just drop it, I don't want want to continue this conversation," He says whisper yelling. Nick was taken aback by his whisper yelling but in the end retreated back to his room, leaving George by himself. 

The brunette let out a sigh of frustration. He wasn't frustrated With Nick or Clay, He was frustrated with himself. If he hadn't been an idiot all of this could have been avoided, right? No. He couldn't have known that Clay would drug him and kidnap him, but he could have cut all ties with him. And do what? Sit in his crippling Depression? Stay with his unhealthy habits and just be a hermit his whole life not having the confidence to even go outside? He can't do that, he would go insane, or even more insane than he already was. He thought you'd have to be pretty insane to love Clay, a murder, or George assumed that. He never knew if Clay truly killed someone, but he was sure he did and he was too strategic to be caught. George let out another sigh and finished the dishes. Once he was done he just collapsed in the corner and pulled at his hair, he didn't know what to do, so he decided to put his shoes on and go to the store, of course telling Nick and leaving a note for Clay. He threw on a dream hoodie because it was the first thing he grabbed as it was cold outside, and left to the store.

He listened to calming music as he drove the swift drive and parked his car at Tesco **(** **or** **something, idk I'm not British)**. He got out of the car and locked it before going into the store and began shopping. He heard occasional whispers and that made him anxious, but he just ignored that and continued shopping, humming a tune once again as he put potatoes in his cart along with asparagus and broccoli. He then walked over to the meat section and picked put some beef and pork, then getting applesauce and continuing to think of what else they could eat for future meals. As he is looking at different types of cereal he could have sworn he heard something, but when he looked in the direction of the noise there was just some teenager with long hair and a blue streak in their otherwise per black hair on their phone, so he just chose corn pops and put them in his cart, leaving to the frozen food aisle deciding that spinach dip sounds good. He gets frozen spinach and the rest of the ingredients on the spinach dip packet after. He also bought a baguette for him to eat with the dip. After shopping a bit more he goes to the checkout and pays for the groceries, then heads back home.

After another swift drive, he's back home. As he unlocks the door and enters a pair of arms wrap around him, "George! I was so worried about you!" Clay said pulling him close. "I left a note saying I went to the store," George said pushing him away lightly as he had 4 bags in his hands. The blonde let him go and the brunette exhaustedly put the groceries on the table and began putting them away. "I'm sorry George, I was just worried about you," the blond said placing a hand on George's shoulder. "I understand Clay," George said with a smile and kissed him. Nick just watched with uneasiness. They were just so toxic! Nick was sure he'd do a better job at taking care of George, he was almost positive. He balled up his fist but kept it at his side. He'd be screwed over if he acted out on hidden emotions, utterly and most defiantly fucked. So he did the next best thing and left to his room as George began making spinach dip for a light lunch, Clay clinging to him like the world would end if he let go. Maybe the blond was convinced it would, but never the less Nick had no business being there. He was starting to think that maybe he should have never come, that George should have to pay the consequences himself of letting this criminal into his home. As if he was any better though. 

He just laid on his bed thinking about everything. How long he knew his best friend, how long he knew George. He truly began thinking about how he felt about George. Did he truly like him more than a friend? Or is he just glorifying him, he couldn't tell, but what he did know was that he wanted George to be happy, and he was sure that George would be happier with him. He was utterly positive. He thought that Clay would just end up hurting the boy again and the boy would just fall further into depression. What more could he do for George besides be there for him right now? He wanted to do more, but right now he should just give him and Clay their space.

He began scrolling through Twitter. Per usual there was Tommy going haywire on some topic like the weird 16 year old he is, but there's this post that caught his eye and made his jaw drop. He darted to the kitchen and showed George the post. It was a picture of him in the dream hoodie he was currently wearing looking at cereal from earlier today. That teenager had taken a picture of him. The caption was "George in a Dream hoodie? Shouldn't he hate him? obviously something going on behind the scenes 🙄". That post made George sick to his stomach. The comments were filled with people saying it's fake and it should be deleted. It also had so many retweets it was unbearable. There are going to be the people that believe it's real, and it's going to be even scarier if they find out they're right. He thinks surely are going to be going downhill from now on, no questions asked.


	11. Chapter 11

_February 13th 10:36._

The words shone in the corner of the man's phone. The brunette sat up and joined the other two males who had finally finished their squabble in the living room. "Hey, there's this like, Valentines day festival tomorrow. Wanna go?" George asked. Both of the taller boys looked at each other and seemed to have communicated with their eyes before nodding, "Yeah we'll go," and Clay laughed, "You gotta be my date, George!" And George just laughed, "Yeah of course!" he said as he joined them on the couch sitting in between them but leaning into the blond making Nick utterly jealous, but he ignored the feeling and watched this murder mystery show. Besides Clay's naturally high IQ that's probably how he learned how to get away with murder, or at least that's what George thought. Who truly knew. The blond wrapped his arm around George protectively which the shorter male happily leaned into the contact closer. No matter how toxic the two are they still love each other. It's fucked up but they love each other.

George lays on Clay's chest and the blond takes note of this, "Wanna head to bed George?" He asked George who nodded wearily and both men left to their room and curled up in comfortable sleep.

Nick cringed. He was too late. He was roughly a year too late. George could never be his, he loved Clay so much it was almost sickening, and to the ravenette, it was. He was stuck as the third wheel, that's what he will always be, the third wheel. It frustrated him. It frustrated him so much to where he just turned off the tv and went to bed. Alas, he was too tense to sleep, so he ended up staying up, starring at the wall, lost in thought, but at the same time thinking of nothing. It took everything he had to force himself into a peaceful slumber and hope that he'd have nice dreams, falling into a brief coma and regenerate his energy. He eventually drifted off and a blanket of sleep washed over him. He was finally comfortable.

George's eyes fluttered open. Not for any reason in particular, he just woke up in the middle of the night. The clock shone 1:46 in bold green robotic letters. He was awake now, and he couldn't get back to sleep. The moon let it's blue light shine through the window, the shadow of branches invading the safety of his home. There was a cold shine on the man's face that laid next to him. His blond hair glowing golden in the beams. It warmed George's heart, he looked so peaceful. The brunette smiled and brushed the younger man's hair out of his face. he then placed a kiss on Clay's forehead before getting out of bed, the cold air nipping at his exposed skin as he slipped into the dimly lit kitchen. His limbs felt soft as he stood in the centre of the room, gazing around the blunt coloured walls trying to find something to do. Suddenly he hears footsteps behind him and quickly turned around. "Nick?" George almost whispers, "I couldn't sleep so I've just been walking around the house," The ravenette said and George gave a simple nod. George didn't know when he closed his eyes, but when he opened them Nick wasn't there. "Nick?" George echoed with a wavery voice. he felt air blow behind him and quickly spun around, It was Nick and Clay, Clay in the green hoodie, black jeans and mask he remembered from all those months ago, and then Nick in black jeans, converse, a black long sleeve shirt and a short-sleeve over it with presumably a flame on the front, and then a bandana that kept his bangs out of his eyes. The two were facing away from him, talking? George walked over to them, "Clay? Nick?" He asked nervously and they turned around, both of their faces were erased, "Join us, George," He said in unison. Suddenly he was dressed in a blue supreme shirt, jeans, and clout goggles. It clicked, they were all dressed like their Minecraft character, but he couldn't think of that now as he saw his vision fading, "NO! DON'T TAKE MY FACE!" He screamed but soon he saw nothing and he couldn't speak, for he had no eyes or mouth. He couldn't breathe either.

George woke up drenched, Clay shaking him awake, "George!" He whispers yelled, "Are you okay?" He asked, concerned for his lover. "Yeah I just, had a nightmare..." He mumbled and leaned into Clay, real Clay, not scary faceless Clay. He felt safe with him like nothing could ever harm him. "Do you want to talk about it?" The blond asked. Last time, George had the nightmare he shot down the idea of talking about it, but this time he thought it would be good to talk. "I Had this nightmare before. You were there and you have this green hoodie and ripped black jeans and your mask. But when you take your mask off your face is erased and you try to take my face and this time Nick tried to too and it was just dumb and scary," George spat out softly. "Is that the dream you didn't want to talk about before?" The Floridian asked, his hand making his way to George's cheek. "Yeah... I was afraid you were going to be mad for me being... sacred of you. But now I realise it's dumb and it's just a dream and it doesn't mean I'm scared of you," George said, his hand on top of his boyfriend's. Their lips connected, swift but loving, soft and warm. It was just a peck, but it made all of George's walls fall down, He just wrapped his arms around Clay and fell asleep after he returned the favour. 

And all in the house was peaceful. Not a fear, or wimb of anxiety. No childhood monsters that haunted him at night, or figures he tended to see in the corner. No, Instead he had dreams of candy floss clouds, sitting atop of them with Clay. Not a demon in sight, only pastel colours and a happy sun. Everything is better now. Sometimes you really just have to be able to get your feelings out, you always feel better afterwards. The rest of the night was full of peaceful and calming slumber.


	12. Chapter 12

Valentine's day. The perfect day to mock all single people who buy chocolate for themselves while everyone else buys it for a lover. They had the annual Valentines Festival to celebrate happy couples and make everyone who was single feel bad. And feel bad Nick did as he watched George and Clay kiss each other and whisper sweet nothings in the others ear. Valentine's day never bothered him before, but it bothers him now that he likes someone, the jealousy flows through his veins as he watches Clay kiss George's cheek, receiving a glare and the occasional middle finger from the ravenette. Of course, Clay didn't notice, but it was thought that counts. As the tormenting hours went by of the blond giving his lover flowers as Nick cringed in the background. How he wished this day could fast forward so he wouldn't have to feel such toxic feelings. 

As Nick sat in envy he felt the hours slip by, only inching closer to the festival that the ravenette dreaded. He wasn't excited, he would only tag along to be the third wheel and fit the aesthetic. He just got a bag of chips and sat on the couch, lazily eating them and he watched whatever was on the tv. Clay and George sat in the kitchen exchanging memes and laughing lovingly. It made Nick sick even listening to them, they sounded so happy but he knew the truth about how toxic they were. He was so sure they'd fight soon, and when that happens George will run to _him_ , _He'd_ be the one to comfort George in his time of need, _he's_ the one that would be there for him! Nick was sure of that, but until then he patiently waited for Clay to blow his top, he was sure it'd happen soon.

The day only continued until it was 4:30 and they decided t head to the festival, a swift drive to the biggest park in the area and they were there. There were balloons and stands selling chocolate but overall it was tamer than America where there was often fireworks, but it still made George happy. The brunette took Clay's hand and ran with him, admiring all the different stands and Nick was left by himself, so he just walked in his black hoodie and black ripped jeans and chose to buy a container of cotton candy that he snacked at occasionally. He soon found himself at a fountain that laid at the centre of the park, surrounded by couples that he envied. He just wanted to be with George, truly all he wanted. He wanted to be able to hold that sweet boy, whisper his sweet nothings, place a gentle kiss on his ever-so soft lips and be able to hold him like this was the last time they'd see each other. Jealously boiled inside him. Why was the world against him? Or rather, why was the world in Clay's favour? He realised that it was his fault and he brought this upon himself for baling Clay out of jail. He did this to himself, and now he has to pay for it. He felt frustrated, a pit in his stomach. A wave of emotions overcoming him, why did he feel like this? He never felt like he had to prove himself to be worthy of something, now he wants to prove to himself that he deserves George. He never felt bad about being single, but now he was overwhelmed with the feelings of not being enough. He was sure he was better than clay for so long but now he doesn't know. Maybe his best friend always was in the lead. Maybe he was always in second place. The blond had always said that they were equal but no he was sure that he lied, that he knew he was superior and wanted Nick to feel better. He knew the truth now and he as enraged. Alas, he was in public so he had to keep himself composed. He wondered what he and George were up to, winning each other stuffed animals and exchanging loving stares. Oh, how he envied it all. 

He walked over to a swing set and sat eating cotton candy and scrolling through his phone on Twitter he continued to so fanart of SapnotFound. It made him cringe. He was pissed. He grits his teeth and kept scrolling, but he just kept seeing more and more making him grip his phone in anger and jealousy. he wanted George. He wished he hadn't bailed Clay out of jail. But then where would George be? He heard the conversation when George talked about his depression to his "best friend" and how draining it was. Even though he hated it he needed Clay, so he'd just have to deal with these feelings. He heard music faintly playing in the background and though if he were here he might as well enjoy it. he walked over to a stand and hand the man 3 pounds and he gives him 3 darts and tells him to hit yellow. Nick nods and hits yellow with ease and then is given 3 more and is told if he can hit 3 more yellow he can get a medium prize or go again for a large prize. he again hits all yellow easily and this little girl watches him in awe. He decides to go one more time for the large prize and throws two, hitting yellow, and then notice the little girl staring at him wide-eyed. "Do you want to throw the last dart?" Nick asks with and smile and she nods so he picks her up and hands her the dart, giving her the basics of how to do a good throw and going through the motion with her, then telling her to try and hit yellow. She nods and throws the dart with a smile, hitting yellow making her smile even wider. Nick is handed a giant pig and thanks the man, before handing it to the girl who graciously takes it. Nick had no need for it, besides, that girl earned it, so he watched with a smile as she ran back to her mom telling her what happened.

Nick continues similar behaviour until around 10 when he runs into George who was alone, holding 4 stuffed animals. "Oh! Hey Nick! Where have you been?" George asked "Hanging around," Nick said, "Wheres Clay?" He asked. "Oh, He's getting corndogs," George responded. This was his chance. "Um. George. You know I care about you," Nick says. "Well duh, You're my best friend," George giggles. "George. I love you," and before the brunette could say anything Nick pressed his lips against Georges. the pink lights surrounding them were anything but romantic. Suddenly the ravenette was pulled off George with a menacing Growl.


	13. Chapter 13

Nick is pulled onto the floor and George steps back in shock. "WHAT THE _FUCK_ WAS THAT?" a masculine voice screamed at him, "WE'RE GOING HOME! _NOW_!"Clay yelled dragging George and Nick through the crowds back home, basically dragging Nick on the floor as he has no time to get up. "Clay, you're hurting my wrist!" George cried, yet Clay continued to the car, throwing them in and going in the drivers side. He then went on a rant about how pissed off and hurt he was. "NICK! I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THAT! DO YOU NEVER THINK OF ANYONE ELSES FEELINGS?" He said starting that car and driving. "FUNNY FOR YOU TO SAY JUDGING YOU I DONT KNOW, _KIDNAPED_ GEORGE!" "Clay, keep your eyes on the road-" "George, I know it wasn't your fault, please stay quiet," Clay said before looking back at Nick, "YOU SAID WE WOULDN'T MENTION THAT!" He Yelled, "LIKE YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T MENTION DARRYL?" Nick yelled back. "Clay- the road-" "Not now George," Clay said before yelling at Nick again, but suddenly a car starts driving towards them, "CLAY THE FUCKING ROAD!" George yelled as he pulled the steering wheel so they don't crash.

The three breathed heavily and drove back home in silence, a thick tension in the car for the few minutes for driving. And it wasn't any better when they got home. The trio walked through the door and Clay pulled George to the side "I know you don't like yelling, you would go to our room and listen to music. Me and Nick aren't finished" He said gritting his teeth at the last part and George just nodded disappointed. Clay walked up to Nick pulling him back by the wrist, "why the fuck did you have to mention Darryl around George?" He said with a hiss. "He deserves to know Clay! He deserves to know what you originally planned to do before you 'fell in love'! That's bullshit! What made you suddenly fall in love with him!?" Nick yelled back. "He confessed to me and I thought for a second! I thought back! During the time he was passed out I thought about the years we knew each other! He wasn't just someone to kill Nick! I cared for him. Something you'd never understand!" He yelled with a certain passion that enforced his voice. "I LOVE GEORGE!" Silence filled the room. a firey passion filling Clay's eyes.

George decided it would be a good time to check out Alec Benjamin since Clay told him to check it out. He puts on a playlist that started with "Let Me Down Slowly". George liked a mellow and somewhat depressing atmosphere of the music, very relatable. It really hit different hearing arguing in the background, almost a nostalgic feeling. He could see how Clay liked his music. He wondered of that's how he felt. If he was once a man with dignity and grace. He hummed to tune until it ended. Then his stomach turned as the music changed. "If I Killed Someone For You" was playing. It unsettled him. It felt too real. Memories flooding his mind. He heard a blood-curdling scream and assumed it was the song as it fit the atmosphere. 

Suddenly Clay burst through the door, George looked down to see he was holding a bloody knife and grabs the blond George's hand, "We need to run!" He says, blood covering his clothes. The song still echoing in George's ears as the earbuds are ripped out of his ears. The brit's phone slips out of his hands and He saw the blond shoot someone a text. They ran through the living room and the brit sees his friend's lifeless body. His eyes grow wide in shock and pulled his arm back. "George, What are you doing! We need to go!" Clay says. "M-Maybe we can clean up and stay," George tries to persuade. "George. In America, sure, there are screams all the time. How often do you hear screams in England?" Clay says gripping him by the shoulder, "Exactly, we need to leave now! Your neighbours called the police and they don't take 3 hours like they do in America!" Clay exclaims, "Now come on!" and George is dragged into the car and they both buckle up and start driving.

"We have to lay low for a few days, Then bad will be here and can shelter us. He has some family here that would be happy to let him borrow their house. If they knew why maybe not, but for now we need to find somewhere to hide. Nick screamed so there was no chance of covering that up," All George could do was nod. It didn't seem real. He didn't know what to do. but he noticed the knife was still in the car

They drive for almost an hour before arriving in the middle of the forest. Clay suddenly turns the wheel and they drive into the forest with no road, "Clay! My mother got me this car!" "George we're going to get arrested for murder and _this_ is what you're worried about?" He asked annoyed and George quickly shut up and soon they were secluded. "Hope you like camping George, because we're going to be here for a while," The blond says getting out of the car and looking around at the night sky. "But.. we're so underprepared... your- our clothes are bloody and we don't have any food..." George said, his voice quivering from worry. "Baby, don't worry, we'll be fine. We just have to survive two days and then Darryl will help us," He said and cups the mans face in a comforting manner, placing a kiss on his lips. Tears rolled down George's face. He was so scared. He didn't know what was going to happen. He clung to Clay, Nick's blood covering the both of them. Soon they both went back into the car, leaning the seats all the way back and try to sleep in the cold temperature. A million thoughts ran through George's mind. What's going on at his house? Were the police there already? What will the fans think? Will they be okay? Will Darryl make it in time? He didn't know the answers to any of these questions, but suddenly he heard a faint "I Love you," From Clay, which he whispered back, "I love you too..." and to that he curled into a ball and slept.


	14. Chapter 14

The birds chirped on this cold February morning. George couldn't feel his fingers, or his toes, his whole body, in fact, that's how cold he was. His clothes ere stiff from the frozen blood. His eyes fluttered open as he sat up and looked around, hearing a faint crunch from his clothes. "Clay," He gently shook him, "Clay, wake up," George repeated and the blond's eyes fluttered open. "'ood morning George," He yawned sitting up and hitting his head on the roof of his car. The men took a moment to stretch before stepping out of the car and looking around. There was service so Clay checked his phone, seeing there was a gas station nearby. "George, You have a shirt under your hoodie right?" The American asks. "Yeah, two, I get easily since I when to Flordia," George says. "The blood wouldn't have gone all the way through the first layer because the blood was already drying when I hugged you, take off your hoodie," He said. George sighed and took off his hoodie, revealing a perfectly clean sweater. "YES GEORGE!" Clay says happily and hands him his wallet, "10 minutes down the road there's a gas station, can you go and get us food? Maybe a shirt if they sell them? Do gas stations even sell shirts in the UK?" Clay asks the last part to himself, but George just fidgets, "Why can't you come with me?" George asked. "My clothes are bloody, the people in the gas station would freak," the blond places his hand on George's face which he leaned into the contact, "Okay..." and George takes Clay's wallet, "And get a lighter," and with that George starts walking. 

George knew he'd get there fast since he walks a lot, so it doesn't take long for him to arrive. It was in the middle of nowhere so it was more like a pit stop, or a market. George Gulped and shook out his anxiety before awkwardly walking into the store. He gave a subtle wave to the cashier who didn't bother to wave back. George immediately noticed the shirts and hoodies that read "Brighton, England" which he walked over to, quickly trying to find a large for Clay. He completes the task successfully and continues looking for food. He just needed two days worth. George swiftly browsed the isles, getting a family size bag of chips and one of those already cooked rotisserie chickens. He felt his stomach growl and his face scrunched up in a dissatisfied and anxious expression, though he always looked anxious. He got two of the giant smart water. George, after much consideration, got canned corn, and lastly picked up a carton of grapes and walks up to the counter. when the cashier was ringing up the items the brunette asked for a lighter and was shaking. Well, to be far he was shaking the whole time. He never stopped shaking. He quickly handed the cashier the money and took the receipt and items, rushing out of there wand walking his way back. In times like this, he really wondered how the hell this happened.

Soon he's back at the car and handing Clay the hoodie who changed out of his bloodied clothes into the new clothes. Clay knew he had to burn his hoodie because that would just link them to the surroundings, so with the bag in hand, the criminals walk further into the forest, not going in a straight path in hopes to throw off the cops. They just had to last two days. That's all. The ground was muddy, and not layered in snow like his neighbourhood. To George it smelled wet and musky, making his face scrunch up as he struggled to keep up with his lover, suddenly he wondered, why was he following him? He wasn't going to get in trouble, he wasn't the one who killed Nick. "Oh, George, Have you forgotten? You're the one who let me into your home, no come on George," He said with a sickening grin and held out his hand, George realised he was thinking out loud. Clay's words made the brunette's stomach turn. George extended his hand but pulled it back. What he saw in front of him wasn't the man he knew. He should have realised that a long time ago, but it was still somehow a surprise. This was a demon. He could smell water as the rain began to fall, "Come along George. We just we need to get to safety," He said smiling, but he let off a black aura George could almost see. When the brit didn't move he frowned and grabbed his wrist as tight as possible and dragged him along. George knew he should have screamed, but as memories flooded his mind he couldn't bring himself to do it. He remembered being dragged into the basement, being cut multiple times, when Clay had sex with that girl. He just started crying and let The stronger man drag him as he felt his wrist becoming bruised. "There you go George, don't worry, we'll be fine," He said as he continued to walk but didn't loosen his grip. 

They walked like this for half an hour before finding an old cabin in the middle of nowhere and he finally let go of George's wrist and gazed upon it as if he knew it was here the whole time, "So, What do you think George? Can we stay here for a while?" he said with a sick smile. George was tired of being Clay's partner, the brit was done with being chained to this man and his sick doings, so he walked into the cabin in front of him and dropped the bags on the floor, "Give me one fucking reason why I shouldn't leave now and report you to the police," George said Tears in the corners of his eyes. Clay nodded and walked towards him "Okay, I get it, you're questioning your commitment to me, but I think I have a pretty good reason," He took out a pocket knife and held it to George's throat, "You see, If you do some crazy shit like that, I'll kill you," He chuckles. George swallows nervously and looks up at his boyfriend, he could see the insanity in his eyes. That's when it clicked in his brain that for him to live he needed his boyfriends' trust, "What will it be George?" He laughed, "Me, or your morals," He snarled as George just began crying. The shorter man pushed the knife away and hugged him wich Clay gladly accepted him into his space, "You made the right choice, It's okay George, I know you love me, right?" He looks down at him, "You love me, right George?" With George instinctively nods making the blond smile, "Good, that's my boy," he stroked the top of George's head, "You're safe with me," George believed every word. He just sounded so convincing, how could he not believe his words? Clay, however, knew that they were fucked since they were fucked since the beginning, it was simply a race against time. who would get to them first? Darryl or the cops? Right now though he just held George, the boy he gaslighted into loving him and believing him. Clay could probably say the cows started flying and George would believe it. His mind was poisoned and rotted away, and he had lost all wishes to abandon him and his crimes. he was apart of this and would be charged equally.

For the rest of the day, they mostly got used to the old cabin and chose a place for then to sleep. the wood was fairly soft from erosion so although it was uncomfortable, it was bearable. The foods were sat in the corner of the room on this small counter. George began clearing off the ground, which luckily there weren't that many leaves on the ground, so Clay could collect wood and start a fire in the evening with that lighter he had bought earlier. They had nothing else to do so hours easily went by with George barely noticing and that evening there was a nice fire pit outside the cabin, far away from everything so nothing ould catch on fire. However, George's hands were sore from working without gloves, cuts and scrapes scattered over his hands, they hurt, but he couldn't waste good water on them, so he rubbed them together and stuffed them in his pockets. Clay came back with more wood, that's what he's been doing all day, collecting wood, he set it down next to the fire pit and pulled George into a kiss with Goerge graciously accepts, "We'll make it out of here okay?" You could hear the uncertainly in his voice, it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself, but George was buying every bit of it.

With the sun going down Clay takes the lighter, dry leaves and short logs and begins the fire, it easily set ablaze, so soon George and CLay were sitting next to a warm fire to eat their rotisserie chicken. They mostly talked about random things. They were still humans, that's what most people fail to understand, yes they murdered someone but they still have thoughts, very rarely do they feel nothing after murdering someone. Of course Clay felt bad, Nick was his best friend, and for the first time in 22 years, he acted out of impulse. He always usually planed everything out ever so carefully, but out of blind rage, he murdered his best mate on the spot. They watched the smoke flare up into the sky before becoming nothing, and when they finished eating Clay stayed out and make sure the fire went out fully, they didn't want any wildfires. So then after the two curled into together on the floor and fell asleep on the softened wood in each other's arms, _one more day..._


	15. Chapter 15

George woke up with water dripping on his face, his clothes damp. He sat up, Clay's arm slipping down to the side of him, 'tomorrow,' he thought. A draft whistled through the cabin sending a chill down George's spine. He stood up and walked around in hopes to warm himself up, but his close were wet, so there was nothing he could do, so he woke up Clay, who also started shivering, "It's okay, It would have been worse outside," he stuttered and rubbed his arms, "Can't we just start the fire?" George asked but Clay shakes his head, "The wood's wet, nothing will light," he says as he opens the door to reveal it's pouring rain outside. The faint sound of the birds chirping were drowned out by the sound of the rain hitting the ground, today they wouldn't be able to do much, so they open the bag of chips and begin snacking, today was going to be a long day. Clay had originally planned on covering ground today, but he doubted George would be up for that judging by how violently he was shaking. He wrapped his arm around George's shoulder and pulled him close as they finished the bag in an attempt to warm him. Then Clay remembered something, his phone. He didn't have service, but he needed to turn off his location, just in case, so that he did.

The rest of the day was a lazy day, just laying on the damp floorboards and talking about nothing, and for hours it was silent, just snacking on the food they had. They just had to last until tomorrow and then they'll have a proper shelter and wouldn't have to eat cold green beans with their hands. 

As the hours slipped by, the sun finally went down and the two curled up once again and for a final time on the cold warped floor, and drifted away into an uncomfortable slumber. But George couldn't sleep, the sound of the rain and the moist smell kept him awake, it kept his senses heightened. He heard when every drip dropped. He buried his face in Clay's chest but still couldn't sleep, so he just stayed there all night. Listening to the rain patter, feeling Clay's chest heave up and down, count the grooves in the softened wooden planks. Take the time to notice just how long Clay's eyelashes really are, then feel the screws, each screwed in differently. George would occasionally run his fingers through Clay's oily hair, and every time the wind blew he shook violently, eventually making Clay subconsciously wrap his arms around him. Never, in his 24 years of life did he think he'd end up in a predicament like this, but, if he were being honest, there's no one he'd rather be with.

\--------

Darryl packed his belongings along with Zak, "I can't believe you insisted on going with me, Zak!" he said irritated but Zak just kept packing, "I wasn't going to let you go alone if something happened to George I want to go to! I won't let them die like Sapnap! I'll kill Clay!" the ravenette said enraged and Darryl gulped nervously, "You don't know if he did it, Zak, don't jump to conclusions about our friends," "I can't believe you still call him a friend after all that! After what he did to George, I don't doubt that he killed Nick! I bet you think you think he did too!" the fluffy haird boy spat but Darryl just stayed quiet while packing, "I really don't want to talk about it, Zak," he said zipping up his suitcase, "You're not denying it though," Zak said, "Please just drop it," Darryl insisted and the dark boy gave in and said "Fine, okay sorry," and finished packing.

The two drove out to the airport, waited in line, and boarded their plane. The ride was long and agonising and the flight attendant was overly sweet, Darryl had no problem and happily engaged in conversation but it made Zak uncomfortable and jealous, so he would often shoo her away, then later had to explain to the brunette that she was flirting because he just thought she was being nice. The tan boy fell asleep almost immediately, but Darryl stayed up, thinking, he didn't want Zak to get involved, but he was too stubborn, so there was nothing he could do, and at this rate, he might get hurt, and that was the last thing he wanted. He started reading on his phone to pass time, and although that 8-hour flight felt like an eternity, it went faster with and entertainment, and at least there wasn't a child screaming.

Darryl woke Zak up right before the plane landed so he could buckle up and have time to wake up fully. The plane did a nose dive and landed, as the passengers left with their carry on items, the two boys both wondered whats going to happen, in a different context of course. One wondering if their friends will be okay and the other wonder what it will be like here and why Darryl and to leave. Once they got their luggage Zak called a uber and Darryl gave him the address, a good hour drive. 

Once they arrive they notice a car in the driveway even though the house is supposed to be empty. The house was a light blue and one story, it had a navy blueish grey roof and a small patio, the house wasn't too big but wasn't that small, it was a 3 bedroom 2 bath. Darryl lifts up the mat and gets the key to unlock the door and the two walk in. The house was white and open, a couch overlooking an electric fireplace with two bedrooms across from each other and then the master at the end of the hall. Left of the living room was the kitchen which had an island in the middle of it and then a bathroom in front of the door to the garage. Darryl inhaled and exhaled deeply knowing soon he'd have to confess the truth about Clay, George, and Nick to Zak. The brunette puts down his luggage to read a note on the counter 

'Left you the spare car in case you needed to go somewhere  
-Ariyanno'

Next to it lie the keys to the car. He crumpled up the note and threw it away as he had no use for it any longer. Suddenly he heard Zak call "I'M STAYING IN THE MASTER BEDROOM!" "No, That being saved for someone else Zak!" Darryl said bringing his luggage to the first bedroom, "What? Who else is staying??" He asked, "You'll see soon!" the man with glasses said while slightly unpacking, "I'm picking them up this evening," Zak's ground echoed through the house as he wondered to the second bedroom with his stuff and Darryl just chuckled, "Such a child," he muttered.

The two mostly spent the rest of the day unpacking and watching tv until the sun started setting, then Darryl received a message telling him to go to a gas station in the middle of butt-fuck Egypt nowhere, alas, he complied and got in the car after arguing with Zak and telling him he couldn't come. He drove for an hour before finding the gas station and going behind it, being met with a similar blond and a less similar but still similar brunette. Darryl quickly rushed them into the car and drove them back. 

Darryl hesitantly unlocks the door, "Hey Darryl you're back- WHAT THE FUCK!?"


	16. Chapter 16

Zak threw himself off the couch, "WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE? AND WHY IS HE WITH GEORGE!?" He screamed "Zak calm down it's okay, they're just going to stay here for a while," He said trying to calm him down "HOW THE FUCK CAN I CALM DOWN? CLAY IS A SUSPECT OF MURDER!" He yelled. "Okay, there's no making this sound good, but that's why he's staying here, to keep him safe," Darryl explain, "Nuh-uh, nope, no way, I'm calling the police," The ravenette said, "No! Zak, please! Just let them stay here please, for me?" Darryl gave him puppy eyes the made the boy melt, "UGH! Fine! But that doesn't mean I'm okay with it!" he said aggravated.  
 ** _(that makes zero sense but roll with it, it's 2 am)_**

Clay and George walked to the master bedroom with their heads down. George shamefully sat on the bed, "Clay, do you think Zak will call the police?" He asked, "if he knows what's good for him, he won't," Clay said getting ready to take a shower, "George, wanna take a shower with me?" The Brits perked up, "Sure, I'll join you," and followed him to the master bath where stood a stand-up shower. The blond turns on the water and as they wait for it to heat up and they undress, although they loved each other, they were much too fatigued to become aroused by the sight of each other. George steps into the shower and feels the hot water wash over him, a pair of arms soon wrapping around him as well. The two men stood in the water of the shower for a few minutes but it felt like an eternity, before washing each other's hair with soft smiles, giggles occasionally erupting from their throats as their hair go in weird positions. After they wash their hair and body they began washing off the scent of the wilderness the gained over the past few days, and once the soap was washed off they gazed into each other's eyes and connected their lips, "we'll get through this George," he says cupping his face, then turns on the water and they step out of the shower and begin drying off.

They walk into their room, where there were clothes that Darryl gave to them as he assumed they had none, and once they changed, Clay walked into the living room to go to the kitchen and get water but was stopped by Zak, "Hey dimwit! They found your car! You left your knife, they know it was you!" He yelled Clay felt his heart sink, how could he forget such a simple detail? They were royally fucked, now it was just a case of not getting caught, hide and seek. The American puts his head down and continues to the kitchen, still wanting water. He looks around for a second before finding the case on the ground next to the garage. He picks up two bottles of water, walking back to George ready to deliver the bad news.

"Here George, I brought you water," he said handing him the bottle which George accepts, "Thanks, Clay," and their room is silent, but only for a moment before the blond speaks up, "they found your car, and the knife I used to kill Nick," he said shamefully and you could see the terror and panic and George's face, "S-so, we're f-fucked?" He stuttered, but the American shook his head, "No, we just have to lay low, it's not the end of the world, we could always change how we look, I'll grow out my hair and dye it brown! You can get glasses and wear twin tails," Clay chuckled but George just frowned "Clay this isn't funny, we could get arrested, nows not the time for jokes, he said and clay just sighed, "You're right, I'm sorry, I'm just panicking," he said looking down at his hands that were holding the water bottle that he hadn't yet opened. "George, I need to be honest with you, I knew we were fucked since the beginning, whenever I said it was going to be fine, I was trying to convince myself. We probably won't make it out of here alive, but as long as I'm with you I'm okay with that," He gazed over at the brit, moving his hand to join the others. Clay lifted up George's bangs and kissed his forehead, "whatever we do, we're going this together," he said and George smiled, "yeah," and squeezed his lover's hand. Their world may be coming to an end but as long as their world is ending together, they're okay with it. Bring on the meteors, the dinosaurs, the fire, and the ice age, they'll get through it all, together.

 _Together_.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning the couple was woken up by fighting. They were tired and tried to hear was going on but soon he heard threats to call the police, they were sure that Zak would actually do it this time, but Darryl managed to calm him down and took the phone from him. The first thing Darryl did was go shopping and of course, Zak insisted on going, and George and Clay being wanted criminals, stayed home and watched TV, it was pretty relaxing, doing nothing for once, of course, it wasn't like life was carefree or anything, but it was nice not having to do anything, so George and Clay cuddled on the couch and watched whatever movie they could find on cable. Rat snuggled with them on the couch happily for the hour and a half they were alone, it was peaceful. The blinds were drawn and the curtains were closed which made the house look fairly sketchy, but they were safe here, they were sure of it. The police didn't even know that Darryl was staying here, and the only reason they'd probably search the house is because Darryl is in relation with Clay and George. Even if they do know his residency they would wait a few days to investigate, make sure they have the right house, Clay knew that much.

As the movie was almost finished Darryl walked through the door with bags of groceries in his hand, Clay and George immediately looking back at him. They got up and help put the food away, admiring what an empty fridge looks like, watching it quickly get filled along with the pantry. Once everything was put away everyone s sitting on the couch, and like the little bitch baby he is, Zak once again began complaining. "Darryl- Darryl- I'm HungryyYyYyY" He groaned and George sat up to go prepare food for him, it may have been 6 months since the incident but he was still sort of in the routine, he couldn't break it, But Clay held him by his arm and had him sit back down as Darryl sat up, hugging the whiny boy before going to prepare a brunch. George leaned into Clay's arms, taking in his warmth. within 20 minutes the light brunette with glasses brought out several plates, each with pancakes on them. Pancakes... George stared at his plate as he felt his stomach turn. He hates pancakes, or, what could be inside them. He felt his ears ring as his stomach felt queasy, why would he make pancakes? Surely he was up to something? He wouldn't just happen to make them, he couldn't have just wanted pancakes for no reason. He stared at them longer, and the longer he did the more intimidating they looked. He wasn't going to eat them, he couldn't, he's not making the same goddamn mistake twice. The echoing of someone calling his name stuck in his head until he's snapped back into reality. This all started with pancakes, George is not letting it end with them.

George stood up with the plate of pancakes and walked over to the trashcan, quickly throwing them away but Darryl sat there baffled "What did you do that for??" George let in a sharp inhale before saying, "That's how Clay Drugged me, Pancakes, I'm sorry, I can't eat them," Then he rejoined them on the couch shamefully and hungry.

George Felt uncomfortable being the only one not eating, so tediously he stood up and got some raisins he saw when he was putting groceries away. He thought back to a tweet he remembered seeing, "Imagine eating so many raisins your mom makes you buy them with your own money" and comments consisted of things like "Dude just dry out the grapes at this point." It made him chuckle "What are you laughing at George?" Darryl asked, "Nothing, just remembering a tweet I saw," he said and sat back down on the couch, continuing to eat on the couch, watching the credits of the movie the first two were watching. Another movie soon starting that they all sat and watched. Though a heavy aura was filled in the room, Zak obviously didn't like them being there and he could call the police any time. It put Clay on edge. Once he was finished with his pancakes he walked over and put his plate in the sink, going over to his place in the master bedroom and laying on the bed, George throwing away the empty raisin box and following him soon after.

The two men laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling, holding each other's hand, squeezing it as Clay rubbed George's knuckles, then kissing the back of his hand, making the brit smile warmly and turning over into his embrace, "We'll make it out of here," the blond said running his fingers through his boyfriend's hair, "We'll be okay," He said and kissed his forehead and George sank into Clay's chest. They would be Safe. Clay promised him, so it had to be true. It had to be. George squeezed the man tighter and they just laid there, not sleeping, not doing anything. Just laying there, enjoying each other's company.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, violence, blood

It was the next day, cold and foggy, George woke up to the faint sound of yelling that made him throw the covers back over himself and put his hands over his ears to muffle the sound. He couldn't put into words how much hated yelling at this point, it was a sickening sound that hurt his brain, it made him feel small and worthless, the negative emotions that ruled his brain would take over if he heard too much of it. He heard something about the police and Clay yelling even louder, then Darryl trying to break them up, soon both boys were yelling at Zak and Clay came rushing to George, telling him to get up and get dressed, that they had to go. The brit wiped the tears from his eyes and got dressed and a sweater and jeans before Clay grabbed his arm and they ran out the door, but Zak quickly snatched George's arm, "You Guy's aren't Going Anywhere! You're staying here and waiting to be arrested!" He yelled but George was trying to push him off, "let us go, Zak!" He cried, he couldn't tell if he was crying or if it had started to rain. The answer was both. Zak pulled George back into the house and Clay had to make a decision. He could leave and save himself, or be with George. Once he heard the options out loud he felt like an idiot for even considering leaving so he followed George inside where Zak didn't let him go.

He had George in a headlock. Rafe boiled and Clay's stomach as he walked over and punched him square in the face, a bit of blood dripping from his nose, "oh, you bitch," Zak says going to swing at him, none of the hits with power or with force, and all blocked. There was no way the darker man could take him on. But now that he was distracted Clay signalled with his eyes for George to go, Clay quickly following.

Once they're out the door the ravenette grabs George again by both arms. The echoing of police sirens were heard down the street, but suddenly and they pulled in Darryl pushed Zak off George, The police taking that action into note as they all got out of their cars and put their guns up, "HANDS IN THE AIR!" one yelled yet no one complied Darryl instead ushering the two boys away as they ran the police quickly following, shooting at them but missing. 

When A policeman grabs Darryl's arm, hard enough to leave a bruise Darryl swiftly punches him in the face and kicks him, making the police officer let him go and Darryl ran, not far however because he was soon shot in the stomach, causing Zak to scream a blood-curdling sound "DARRYL!" He ran over to the brunette man, blood oozing from his torso onto the ground as he laid lifeless on the floor. Tears fell from Zak's eyes as he moved Darryl's hair out his lifeless eyes, but he was quickly pried away from the body and stuffed into a police car, kicking a screaming the whole time, Clay and George however, were still being Chased. 

George's legs began to hurt from none stop sprinting. They made it to a roundabout before they were cornered. George saw a flash of light before he and Clay were shot, blood immediately spattering onto the ground. George found that he couldn't breathe and the two, they laid side by side. Time seemed to stop moving. George stared at the sky before saying "Clay?" but his mouth didn't move, he just said it. the blond responded with a "Yeah?" "Remember that night you took me to the park? And we played on the play structure and laid under the stars. and then-" His face flushed, "That was the best moment of my life," George said looking over at Clay, moving his hand to hold his boyfriends, "I loved that night too George he said as they both gazed back up at the sky, time suddenly starting again as their eyes close and the sound of sirens blare through the neighbourhood. It was on the news that they were dead the fans paid tributed to Darryl, George and Sapnap, those poor boys did not deserve to lose their lives because of one man's misdeeds. 

Now, It was silent.

Now, It was calm.

Now the Internet had nothing to worry about, no drama, none of their favourite YouTubers being killers, none of them getting kidnapped, no, it was peaceful, it was grace.

Dream team was gone, no more SkeppysLab. It was over. Of course, the fans were devastated, as would anybody. The channels slowly died as people rewatched them for comfort. Of course, the channels were eventually forgotten about, people regretted ever getting into the fandom if they knew how painful it would have been and they just continue with their lives. They all eventually got into other fandoms, new YouTubers emerging and taking their spot. It wasn't the end of the world like George though it would be. It wasn't the end of the world like some of the readers thought it would be. This was just a minor mishap in a small section of the world. nothing was going to end, except for this book.


	19. Chapter 19

George Shot up from his seat, people giving him weird looks as sweat dripped down his forehead, It was just a dream? He looked around then realises he's on a plane when the flight attendant said "Please buckle your seat belts, the plane will be landing shortly," He buckled his seat belt and then looked out the window to see Flordia, It was all just a dream. As the flight attendant passes he asks for water which he is given immediately and within seconds he can't even remember his dream. A smile tugs at his lips.

_He was going to meet Dream for the first time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA FUCK YOU! YEAH! THAT'S IT. THE OFFICIAL ENDING, GET WRECKED. I'M READY FOR THE DEATH THREATS. but fr this was really fun to write and thank you for reading :)
> 
> -Your favourite ambidextrous, colourblind author, Me


End file.
